Después
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: ¿Aún después de la muerte? ¿Lo entenderá?. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos tengan que dar fin a su amor? ¿Realmente es el fin de todo?. One shot, SagaxMu


Notas: Increíble pero cierto, pude acabar este one shot en tan solo un dia….ya que generalmente tardo años en hacer uno XD, pero bueno, me atacó la inspiración de una idea que ya traía en mente hacia tiempo para esta pareja y con este tema, es triste y dramático, confieso que para mi, siendo que soy ultra super sensible, escribir esto no fue fácil , sin embargo, me gustó mucho el resultado y estoy satisfecha n.n. Espero les guste.

**DISCLAIMER**: Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada

ONE SHOT, Shonen-ai, AU, Drama, Muerte  
Pareja: SagaxMu

**Después**

por: Katja Ktayima

....

La habitación estaba obscura, desolada, y las paredes frías destilando un aroma a muerte impregnado por fantasmas del pasados. Aún cuando la hora se acercaba, nadie en ese lugar fingía siquiera algo de preocupación, al contrario, las personas que unos cuantos minutos más se hallarían allí solo mostrarían satisfacción, sed de venganza, placer en algunos casos, las sonrisas cínicas de los que lo verían a través de ese vidrio solo lograrían hallar un vago consuelo cuando sus ojos se cerraran. Pero habría una persona, solo una de entre las almas pecadoras que vería a través de esos ojos verdes la pureza que alguna vez lo cautivó. Dolería, dolía ciertamente el estar allí, toda esta situación le aterraba, pero también sabía que de alguna manera debía pagar sus crímenes….

¿Pero de este modo?. ¿Por qué? Lo más cruel de todo esto era saber que él lo aceptaba, lo dejaría solo, por siempre, sabiendo que nunca jamás volvería a enamorarse de alguien más.

_Aún después de la muerte te seguiré amando_

Fue la última frase que salió de sus labios, momentos antes de que estos se fundieran en un último beso con los de su pareja, la única compañía verdadera que había tenido a lo largo de estos dos años, fecha en la que lo había conocido a la salida de un bar. Una disputa los había acercado, aquel pelilargo de corazón noble y puro que lo ayudó, que le había curado esas heridas de guerra provocadas por un pleito de borrachos con otro hombre del lugar. Desde aquella ocasión ya no se separaron, aún cuando Mu supo quien era en realidad aquel hombre de cabellos azules.

_Saga……_

El murmuro de su nombre resonó en la habitación, solo opacado por el tintinar de las cadenas que oprimían su cuerpo. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sobre la rosada mejilla de su pareja, a sabiendas que esa sería la última ocasión en que sentiría aquel tacto cálido.

El cerrojo de la puerta de hierro rechinó, por esta se abrieron paso dos enormes hombres ataviados con ropas color azul marino, un uniforme de gala para ese tipo de ocasiones, detrás de ellos entró el sujeto de bata blanca con una charola de instrumentos y algunos frascos de vidrio que leían en sus etiquetas _veneno. _Saga entró después de ellos, custodiado por otro par de hombres del mismo físico que los primeros. La habitación lucía verdaderamente deprimente, solo una lámpara de techo alumbraba una silla de madera con correas por doquier.

La cortina se corrió, detrás del vidrio había un grupo de personas con semblante duro que miraban al prisionero, Saga buscó con la mirada a la única persona que deseaba ver en ese momento. Y ahí estaba Mu, parado por detrás de todas esas personas, su rostro lucía triste, amargado, las lágrimas rodaban por sus pómulos, mas en silencio lloraba su pena….sabía que Saga era culpable, él se lo había dicho, lo había visto en aquel intercambio de vidas con el grupo de gangsters y traficantes más buscado de la ciudad, pero el lo aceptaba, lo amaba más que a nada desde que entró en su vida…… pero jamás creyó que algún día llegara a su fin, no de esta manera.

El peliazul tomó asiento en la silla de metal, los guardias le ataron sus brazos y piernas con las correas, colocando además una extra que pasaba por su cuello para mantenerlo firme, para hacer que su vista se fijara en aquel jurado que lo había condenado, para mirar el producto de sus crímenes.

Mu se acercó hasta topar con el vidrio, sus manos se posaron sobre el cristal totalmente abiertas, como si quisiera por un momento poder atravesarlo y tocar al geminiano para evitar la tragedia. Aún no lo aceptaba, no podía ni lo haría jamás. Saga le dijo que no llorara ni sufriera su muerte, que tendría que reponerse…pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando verías morir al amor de tu vida?

Saga lo miró, estaba enfadado porque Mu le contradecía, pero estaba más enojado consigo mismo por haber permitido ese dolor que su pareja estaba a punto de enfrentar, sencillamente haberse enamorado de un asesino y traficante era un error, un lamentable error que no pudo evitar, su corazón no pudo rechazarlo aunque siguiera siendo el ser más despiadado y cruel en su oficio. Pero ¿Pudo cambiar para ir por un mejor camino, el camino de Mu?. La respuesta era no. Se es como se es, la naturaleza no es algo que se pueda intervenir, él mataba y cometía toda clase de crímenes, así era……y jamás se arrepentiría de eso, y mucho menos cuando el mismo Mu, a pesar de saberlo, había decidido quedarse a su lado, porque lo aceptaba. Su amor era más que eso, era más que solo un capricho de la naturaleza. Sin embargo, de nada valía ya arrepentirse, tenia miedo, pero no de morir, sino de dejar a su pareja solo y hacer que enfrentase su muerte.

Pero Mu saldría adelante. Era tan fuerte o más que él, detrás de la hermosa delicadeza que poseía, tenía unos colmillos afilados que sacaría para defenderse, tal vez por eso es que se había enamorado de él.

-…Y después de haber repasado sus cargo, el estado lo sentencia a pena de muerte por inyección letal -otro hombre uniformado había estado leyendo el veredicto de hacia un par de meses atrás. Mu no podía quitarle la vista de encima, aguantando su llanto mientras empuñaba sus manos sobre el vidrio y Saga ahora lo miraba plácidamente, tranquilo, resignado a su destino.

-¿Algo que desee agregar? –el médico le preguntó mientras preparaba las inyecciones que pronto lo alejarían de este mundo material.

Respiró profundamente. Olfateaba por última vez la esencia que recordaba de Mu, la de sus cabellos perfumados que besaba y acariciaba cada noche cuando hacían el amor, su aliento cálido y fresco de cada beso sobre sus labios, el aroma que despedían sus cuerpos cuando se amaban por completo. Sonrió placenteramente, miraba al ariano con ternura como la primera vez que preguntó su nombre y este respondió: Mu.

-Te amo Mu……por siempre….. –habló fuerte y claro, sonriendo nuevamente pero esta vez malicioso, triunfante, nada de lo que pasara de ahora en adelante podría quitarle el mayor placer de todos: el haber amado plenamente y ser amado del mismo modo.

-Te amo Saga…..-el pelilargo movió los labios articulando su frase al escuchar a su pareja, su respuesta fue silenciosa pero Saga lo había entendido perfectamente, jurando que podría incluso escuchar su voz a través de aquella pared transparente que los separaba.

Saga mantuvo su sonrisa por algunos segundos más, hasta que después comenzó a tensarse, sus músculos se volvieron involuntarios y el aire comenzaba a faltar a causa de la rapidez con que su corazón latía. El líquido se filtraba por sus venas para llegar a su sangre, transportando el veneno directamente a sus órganos vitales, causando una mezcla fatal que terminaría por hacer corto circuito.

Su rostro se mantuvo intacto aún a pesar del dolor, cerrando sus ojos no sin antes mirar por última vez a su pareja, sonriéndole, diciendo su nombre en el último aliento que terminó por bajar su cabeza ya sin fuerza para sostenerla.

Las lágrimas finalmente fluyeron ya sin impedimento alguno, Mu cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras golpeaba el vidrio con sigilo, sus puños se cerraron por el coraje que lo invadió, mas instantáneamente este se convirtió en tristeza pura, lo hizo sentirse débil y sin aliento por el dolor que su corazón estaba pasando. El amor de su vida estaba muerto, pero ya había pasado por el momento más difícil, el dejarlo ir. Y entonces, solo entonces, aquella opresión en su pecho comenzó a desaparecer.

La sala estaba ya vacía, Mu no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el cuerpo de Saga fue retirado para ser enviado a la morgue, pero si lo suficiente para poder llorar a su amante, para finalmente entender que las cosas ya habían pasado y que ahora ya no sufriría.

Claro que no era dejar su recuerdo ni sobreponerse de la noche a la mañana, pero el proceso había comenzado. Su corazón latía calmadamente, su cuerpo estaba relajado y su mente atesoraba lo que Saga le había dejado, el amor en su alma y corazón prevalecerían a pesar de todo.

Y fue entonces que lo entendió, Saga se lo había dicho……._Aún después de la muerte te seguiré amando. _Lo sentía aún porque jamás se iría de él, no cuando su amor era demasiado grande y puro como para ser olvidado. Mu lo amaría también aún después de su muerte.

**.:FIN:.**


End file.
